Nick's wedding
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: A fluffy story about Nick wedding no crime invovled. My first CSI story don't get mad.
1. Chapter 1

Nick stands wearing a dark suit at the end of a long aisle. He is staring at a pair of dark double doors at the back of the church. He is calmly waiting for them to open and let his bride enter. He waits for butterflies wings in his stomach or sweat on his forehead. He always thought on his wedding day he would be full of nerves but here in the moment he is certain he is doing the right thing. He glances to his left eyes focusing on Warrick his best man. Warrick smiles and pats him on the shoulder "Soon man". Nick looks to the church he smiles at Greg, Doc Robbins, and the many other people he works with. There is one face missing Gil Grissom but that's to be expected. Nick's mind begins to wander back to the events that lead to this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicks mind wanders back to a rainy night just over a year age. This wasn't the night his romance started in fact this night belonged to another man entirely.

It was pouring rain the night they found Sara trapped under a car. Nick first thought when they found Sara was how lucky she was. The night's rain had kept the bugs from feeding off Sara. She was barely conscious when they found her. Grissom ran to grab her hands she spoke the only words that they would hear for days. "Love you." The rest of his memories of that evening are a blur of lights and sirens fragments of moments. Nick can't really remember how they got her out from under the car or how the whole team got the hospital but they managed somehow.

His next clear memory is at the hospital the whole group of CSI and Brass are standing waiting for news on Sara. The doctor, a tall solemn man in white coat, enters the lobby of the ER and began talking to them. The doctor spoke of words like shock, crushed pelvis, broken tibia, broken femur, Nick vaguely remembers the word wheelchair in doctor's speech. Nick's brain could barely take in this info his mind keep playing the very first thing doctor said. His mind replays it over and over again in a loop. "If she makes it through the next few days." Over and over "If she makes it" over and over again till finally just one word just bounces around his head "If if if."

Hours later Grissom came to talk to them. Grissom had ridden in the ambulance with Sara he had stayed by her side while the rest of them had stayed in the waiting room. "She is in shock and hasn't woken yet. It's a waiting game now we might not know for days." Grissom pauses a second he seems almost in tears. "You should all go home. I'll call if there's any news."

Nick remembers the others leaving but he stayed for hours he just sat in the waiting room. He knew he had no reason to stay. Grissom wanted time alone with Sara but Nick felt unable to leave. He knew the horrors she had ahead of her. He knew the pain of being trapped unable to get out afraid every breath would be your last. At some point Greg came back he had changed Greg sat down next to him. They sat silently waiting for news.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's mind continues to drift it's funny how small impulsive decisions change your life.

He remembered being at the hospital four days after Sara was found. He had finally gotten to see Sara but she had only managed to stay alert for moments at a time. He and Grissom sat in the room as doctor's came in and out of her room randomly fiddling with machines. One young female doctor had finally taken the time to confirm that Sara would live. Sara the consummate fighter had won her battle against shock, exposure, and infection. Nick drew his first easy breath on hearing the news. He always cared about Sara but they now shared a connection hopeful no one else on the team would ever have. They both been trapped helpless and hanging on for life waiting for someone to find them. After telling them she would live the doctor cautioned Sara was by no means on the rapid road to recovery. Sara had an injured pelvis, her left leg had a broken tibia, her right a broken femur, and of coarse numerous cuts and lacerations. This would mean Sara would have to be in a wheelchair for six months and then have intensive physical therapy for another six months. She would completely recover but that would take time and she wouldn't be able to work for a year.

Nick sat by Sara's bedside as he watched Grissom talk to doctor's and make phone calls. She looked so small in that bed with casts on both legs. She began to moan, fuss, and kick monitors began to beep. Watching her closely Nick remembered reaching down and pulling the blankets off her then he reaching for her hand cradling it in his. Sara calmed and drifted back into a deeper sleep. Looking over he sees a questioning look in Grissom's eyes. "She was feeling trapped for weeks after you guys found me I couldn't stand anything that made me feel enclosed, even blankets.

As Nick sat he heard Grissom on the phone making plans for Sara to stay in some nursing home. As Grissom hung-up he had to ask "You're going to send Sara to some nursing home?"

Nick watches Grissom cross the room and come stand at Sara bed. On close examination Grissom is exhausted, frustrated, and worried. "Nick she is going to need extensive help for the next year."

"But she could have a nurse help her at home." He replied

"Nick she is going to need someone with her twenty-four hours a day for the first six months."

"But Grissom."

"Nick do you think I want to put her nursing home DO YOU." Grissom slams his hand into the wall. "Nick if you can come-up with another solution I'm all ears." Grissom stalks across the room to the door. "I'm getting coffee."

As he sat there Nick thought about Sara. She was a vegetarian, she enjoyed puzzles, and she liked privacy she couldn't survive six months in a nursing home. He loved Grissom like a second father but he wasn't doing right by Sara. Nick reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Mom hi Mom could you put Dad on the line too."

"Is something wrong Nick?"

"No Mom well kinda I need to ask a favor a really big favor."

There were shuffling noises on the phone Nick heard his mother tell his father that he needed something.

"Hey Poncho what do you need?" Nick heard his dad ask

"Well dad I told you about Sara and well I need to ask a favor but it's really big and you can say no."

"Nick where family just ask."

"Sara needs someplace to stay for a year. The thing is she would be in a wheelchair for at least six months. She would need help lots of it and transportation to and from doctor and therapy appointments. Sorry I know this too much to ask never mind." Nick's voice sounded miserable and defeated.

"Wait Nick." This from his mother

From his father "This girl she means a lot to you."

"She's like family"

"Will get a room ready for her."

Nick remembers how relieved and grateful he had been in that moment. He was holding back tears when he said "Mom dad thank you."

"Nick we're family we take care of each other."


End file.
